Out of the blue
by TheBlackGuitar
Summary: Love isn't easy. Paige, and Alison are in love with Emily. Who will Emily choose? And what if a very attractive new girl comes to Rosewood? Can she make any difference? How far will the girls go to get Emily? contains paily, and emillison ':) please let me know what you think!
1. Blue eyes like the sea

**Hey guys! So I diced to write a new story, I hope you like this one and give it a try! Please review and follow ;)**

* * *

**prologue**

**Emily's POV**

Her wet hair shone in the light from the sunset. she stood on a big rock in the middle of the water. Her body shimmered of the wet drops sea water. It was like she had walked out a fairy tail, A lost princes that finally found the happy ending of her story.

You saw she was in her element here at the beach. Her skin matched the color tone of the sand, her body was so relaxed, Even you couldn't see her face, you just know the girl didn't have any worries here, the freedom around her was so clear as the seawater that almost touched my feet.

She lifted her head up and looked at the sunset, like a blind that saw the sun for the first time.

If a someone would see this girl, that was made out the sea and built of sand, they would properly recognize her as a siren, they wouldn't believe their eyes when they saw her beauty.

She was not aware of my presence, that was clear. I didn't call her name, because I loved to see her love for the sea and the beach. She wouldn't show it if she knew I was watching her.

I loved the sea too. Even as a little baby. I was the only baby at the whole beach who cried if she wasn't in the water.

It slowly became dark. The stars in the sky were brighter then I ever saw before.

_She made them brighter. _

Spencer's beach house was literally in the middle of nowhere, there was no light or sounds from the big cities around Rosewood.

My eyes were attracted to the girls beauty like magnets. I followed every move she made with her long sun kissed body. Her feet made contact with the sea. I swear I saw a spark, at least I felt one inside me.

You couldn't see her eyes from here, but I was sure they must be blue as the sea.

My eyes looked at her to make sure she didn't hear me. My lips formed a smile, I liked what I saw.

I was sure she didn't hear me, because she had a very dreamy look on her face. I knew she was in her own world, only she could look like that. She had the ability to disappear in her own fantasy if she wanted to. That's what I like so much of her. If she wanted to be a warrior, she can be warrior. Everything was possible in her fantasy. I don't know how someone could have a mind like that, a completely different world in your head. A world were reality didn't matter.

The soft sand formed to my feet, my footsteps lead to the sea. I shivered when I touched the seawater, it was like I was ruined with an old friend.

There was immediately a spark in my body, the spark I missed so much. My body moved in the water like I was born and razed in it.

I enjoyed the wave of energy in my body, it made me feel like I could beat the world, I was unstoppable.

The sea was so different from a pool, It didn't smell like chlorine, your freedom wasn't locked by walls, nothing could hold you back. There were no rules. Everything was possible. In the sea you have freedom, you can swim so far as a bird can fly. The sea was endless.

My body dived, I let my arms guide me through the water. My stomach touched the soft sand on the sea bottom. I felt like a dolphin, when I let my body jump high out of the water. It felt so incredible, every time I did it, I got the same feeling. It didn't matter who saw me, it just didn't matter.

_I was one with the water. _

her long legs moved slowly thoughtthe clear water. God I would give everything to touch to soft skin on that legs. I came closer and closer, my feelings for her grown with every move I made.

My hand touched the rough stone of the rock. my body lifted soundless up on the left side of the rock, her head didn't move, she still looked at the same direction as she did minutes ago. Her naked back made me shiver. I wanted to feel the soft wet skin on her back, follow invisible lines from her shoulder to her hips with my fingers.

The full bright moon and stars weren't the only light that guided me through the darkness,

_she guided too. _

My lips whispered her name, the air around us filled with hope and love.

She slowly turned her head around. I gasped when I saw her face, she was really a siren. her full small lips had become pink from the salt water. I was right about her eyes. They were as blue as the sea, you could literately drown in them. Her hair was curly, and covered most of her beautiful face. I stroke the hair away and I touched softly her cheeks with my fingers. I still didn't believe she was here. Naked.

W_ith me._

Her hands were on my hips, she pushes my closer to her body. Our faces were inches away from each other, her lips touched my lips almost, between our eyes was the firework that we made with our eye contact.

Her hips touching mine made me shiver, I was still wet from the seawater, my skin left wet drops of seawater on her hips. My eyes followed them running down from her hips to her feet.

_She belongs really to me. _

There were no words for her beauty. Not even Shakespeare could describe her beauty in his words.

She looked gently in my eyes, I needed all my strength to stay at my legs. I drown in her eyes, like they were made of water. I needed to safe myself from a drowning death. My eyes tried to look away from hers, but they weren't strong enough.

She grabbed my hand and sat down. The only thing I could do was the same.

''you're so beautiful tonight Emily.'' she stroked me cheek tenderly, her skin left hot sparks on my skin. I sighed, the feeling I got when she touched my skin with her soft hands was the best in the world.

'No wait, I'm sorry, you're always beautiful Emily. The first time I saw you, I thought I was dreaming. You were too beautiful to be real. You looked like an angel, you still do.'' her bright blue eyes looked in my chocolate ones. ''You saved me Emily.'' A tear runs from her eye to her cheek.

I whipped it away with my thumb. ''I will always protect you, no matter what happens.'' my arms hold her body tight, I would give my life for her, nobody will ever hurt my girl again.

Her hands pushed me softly into the clear water. The water around the rock wasn't deep. I let my body fall hard into the water, it spattered around . I giggled when her face and her body became wet again.

''I'm soo going to get you back for this!'' she yelled playfully. Her hand grabbed my arm and tried to push my head under water.

She didn't expected the tickle attack from me. She laughed hard and let quickly go of my head. ''stop it Em!'' she yelled under her laugh. I grinned and my hands slowly stopped tickling her stomach.

My hands didn't move from her stomach. TheyI hold her tight against my body. Her laugh changed in a soft moan, and she placed my hands on her hips. We looked together to the full moon. The moment was so intense, I felt really connected to her.

w_e were made for each other. _

And by then, I couldn't hold my feelings any longer. It was too hard not the touch her body, not to taste the salt seawater on her lips.

My hands began to stroke the skin around her hips tenderly. Her wet skin made me shiver, I wanted more.

_more of her. _

She turned around, and looked at me with so much love. We both exactly know what to do, and where to go without saying a word to each other. Our feet moved at the same time, in the same direction.

The sand tickles under our feet, when we walk over the beach. Searching for a good place to spend he night together. We both stopped at the same time, and I know she saw what I saw. Our feet moved faster, to the palm trees covered place. We were both breathing loud when we finally arrived at our destination. Only it wasn't from the walking..

She pushed me down on the soft sand, and started to kiss me hard on my lips. My hands grabbed her hips, I stroke her skin, and I let my hands slowly and sensual discover her naked body.

Her hands left a trail of sparks on my skin, the sparks became intenser when her fingers stroked the skin under my breasts.

I moaned softly into her mouth, she shivered by hearing me moan. I could tease her too. My hand moved from her back to her thighs.

I let my hand slowly stroke her leg going up higher, I was almost _there. _Her breathing became louder, she whispered my name so soft that you could only hear it if you knew she whispered it.

Her lips whispering my name, made me moan softly, I had too hold my hand back from moving any closer to the place were she wanted them the most.

Suddenly, without a warning, her lips moved to my breasts. She placed soft kisses with her salty lips on my breasts. Now I was the one that was whispering her name softly.

My hand was in her hair, while her mouth kissed and sucked my breasts softly. My other hand was on her breasts. I stroked the soft skin and I felt her body shiver by my touch.

We both moan at the same time when our hands did the same thing. They both moved to our tights.

Our lips were reconnected like they never left each other. We moved our bodies faster, her breasts touched mine, our hips pushed against each other, her soft skin touched mine everywhere on my body.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. I'm dutch ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so here is the new chapter! enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Alison's POV**

The music came loud out of the speakers. My body moved perfectly on the beat of the song. Hanna Spencer Aria and Emily stood around me cheering like a bunch of cheerleaders.

Once a year we go camping in the forest near by Rosewood and sleep in the huge tent of the Hastings family. It was a hot summer night. We only wore our bikini's because there was a lake nearby and it was also really hot in and outside the tent.

After a few drinks we became more and more tipsy. Hanna and Spencer were laughing for an hour now because Hanna tripped over an empty cup and splashed her drink all over Spencer's brand new expensive bikini. Normally Spencer would be so furious that she literary would beat Hanna to death. Instead of that she laughed like idiot.

Laughing at something so stupid wasn't normal for them. Well at least for Spencer.

First Aria sang softly along with the song that was playing on the radio. After the few drinks you couldn't call it 'soft' anymore. She yelled the lyrics so loud that I was happy no one could hear us.

And Emily, Emily just stood all in the middle of the those crazy girls. Not knowing were to go or what to do. She didn't drink much, I knew she was careful because she reacted strong at alcohol.

I knew she was watching me, I could feel her eyes burning on my back. A bright smile formed on my lips. She had still a huge crush on me even after all those years of teasing her and making jokes about her sexuality.

Back in those days, I just didn't understand my feelings for her. I was confused and scared for the consequences and what people would think of me. Now I was stronger. I didn't care what other people say about me.

All my bullying and teasing to other people were the parts of my life were I felt the most guilty and ashamed about. Well I only felt regret for the people who didn't deserve it.

I needed to make my mistakes right. And I was going to start with my biggest one, Emily. She needed to know my feeling for her, that all my flirting with her wasn't fake, that it wasn't a game for me.

Before I could make a move to her I felt a hand on my shoulder which I directly recognized as hers. I couldn't hold a sigh of relief when I still felt the same spark as always when her skin touched mine.

I turned around and let my eyes scan every inch of her beautiful body. It had became more muscular from all those swim practices. I realized that I was staring way too long at her stomach. Longer then a normal a friend would do. But I wanted to be more as a 'normal' friend. Right?

My cheeks became pink when I tried to act normal like it didn't meant anything to me. She opened her mouth to say something, and in just one second I knew she caught me at looking at too long at her body.

Before she could ask me about it I pushed her outside the tent. Her face only showed a very confused look. Her eyebrows were razed like the way people do when they expect an answer from you.

The cute look on her face made me giggle soft. She looked adorable, like a little girl who didn't understand a question. ''just stay here, I will be back in a second.'' I said hoping she would listen to me and didn't go back inside.

But more important was if she agreed to be alone with me. It took a couple of seconds before she slowly nodded to me. I couldn't hold a the bright smile on my face when she decided that she wanted to be alone with me.

My legs ran so fast as they could back inside the tent to the drank table. I grabbed the first bottle I saw and perhaps it was a bottle of vodka.

The girls hadn't even noticed that Emily and I went outside the tent. They were too busy with giving a huge dance and sing performance. I laughed when Aria and Hanna both song loud 'I don't care I love it' and waved wild with their hair. Spencer sat in the chair behind them and yelled instructions like she was their coach or something like that.

Maybe I have to tell them that Emily and I are outside. I wouldn't be surprised when they get a panic attack and yell our names the whole night thinking Emily and I are kidnapped or eaten by wolfs.

I walked back to their 'stage' and stood in the middle of it so I would got their attention. ''Emily and I are outside.'' I said. ''Oooh Ali give us your best shot!'' Hanna yelled exited. Aria and Spencer began the cheer my name loud. Well it was clear that they didn't heard me. I let out a sigh but it quickly changed into a laugh. My crazy friends. I loved them.

''Emily and I are outside!'' I yelled really loud because they made so much noise. They stopped cheering and looked disappointed to me. I didn't wait for their reaction and I walked away. I wasn't even out the tent before they started dancing and singing again like nothing happened.

Emily was still waiting outside. I realized that I had been longer away then just a 'second'. ''I'm sorry, they didn't let me go inside.'' I said with a smile. She smiled back to me and I grabbed her hand and we walked into the lake. There was a silence between us. Mostly because I was so nervous with being alone with her. Maybe she felt the same for me..

The lake was beautiful, the water was lighted by fireflies and the trees around the lake danced on the soft warm wind. We sat down on the old tree trunk that we used as bench yesterday when we made a campfire here.

Our body's were close to each other. There was enough space for three people but we both didn't move.

I opened to bottle and took a big sip, the vodka burned in my throat when I swallowed it. I offered her the bottle and she took it. I watched her when she took a big sip from the bottle. I expected that she would give me the bottle back, but she didn't. My eyebrows raised when I saw that she took four more big sips from the vodka. She never drunk so fast.

''Em what are you doing? Be careful.'' I said worried. This wasn't the Emily I know. She took an other slip before I grabbed the bottle out off her hands. ''Hey what are doing?!'' she yelled angry. She tried to grab the bottle back but I pushed her hands away.

''What's going on Em?'' I looked at her face hoping to find an answer for her behavior but I didn't find anything.

She swallowed and opened her mouth. She took a long breath and just before she was going to give her answer, she burst out in laughing. She fell from the tree trunk on the ground but she didn't care or she didn't noticed it.

It wasn't funny at all, I should be a good friend and be worried about her. But instead of that, I also began to laugh.

She noticed it and she tried to pull me to the ground next to her. But I didn't expected it and I fell on top of her. We both laugh louder until the tears were running over our cheeks. I whipped my tears away with my thumb. Emily did the same.

I grabbed the bottle and took just like her four big sips. After we took more and more sips we acted just like Spencer and Hanna did. We laughed at everything even if it wasn't funny. ''Em your jeans pocket makes a noise, does it do that often?'' we both laugh hysterical like I said the funniest thing in the world.

'' Maybe it wants some love.'' she suddenly stopped laughing looked at me with a very serious face.

I could only think about how dirty it sounded. ''Maybe I could help with that?'' it slipped out of my mouth before I knew it.

Stupid! Now she knew about my dirty thought!

But instead of looking at me like I was crazy, she giggled and nodded. ''Go ahead, it doesn't love me'' she said like she was talking about her pet. And she laid down on her back. I didn't know if she meant it or if she was just kidding.

When my hands touched her jeans I quickly looked at her but she didn't do anything. My hands got into her pocket and grabbed her buzzing phone. ''Here is the one that was asking for some love!'' I yelled triumphantly like I had found a treasure in her jeans pocket.

She sat up and grabbed the phone from my hands. ''Well who was it?'' I asked curious. She looked confused to her phone with a wrinkle on her forehead from concentration. ''Just wait a seco..'' She was interrupted by the buzzing phone in her hands.

She was so shocked of it that she threw the phone away in a reflex. Her face showed that ''It scared me to death'' reaction. I laugh hard and even louder when Emily panicked because she didn't know where her phone was.

Tears were running over my face from laughing when I cried and pointed with my finger at the direction of her phone. ''almost! Over there Em!'' I yelled and she ran like a someone who just saw a giant chocolate cake. I laughed at myself and my stupid mind.

Finally Emily found her phone and she ran back to me before she picked it up. ''who is it?!'' I yelled with curiosity. I really wanted to know who it was. Emily swallowed and showed me the screen of her phone. ''Paige!?'' I screamed her name so hard that I was sure that Aria Hanna and Spencer heard it.

* * *

**So please let me know what you think! next chapter will be Paige's POV.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm very busy with school right now.. So it is a short chapter. **

* * *

**Paige POV**

I called her cell for the third time this day.

My mind was about to explodeof all the things I wanted to say to her.

How her body moved through the water when she swam in the pool.

The way her face lighted up when she saw her friends or her cute giggles when she heard something funny.

Everything of her made me fall more and more in love with her.

Of course she didn't know about my huge crush on her.

She would probably think I was a freak, a dyke.

She wouldn't look normal at me if she knew.

My ears would never hear her soft kind voice again.

But it didn't matter now, I just need to hear the voice that made me o so happy.

Finally she picked up.I let out a sigh of relief. But the feeling didn't least ten seconds.

What was I going to say? Before I could think about that,

Someone began to talk, and it wasn't Emily.

''Hi piggy why are you bothering us?''

The phonealmost droppedon the ground when I heard her voice.

_Alison's voice. _

My mouth grew dry and I couldn't say anything.

An anxious feeling got into my mind. The person who scared me the most is talking to me.

My finger went slowly to the 'end call' button. I froze when I heard something through the phone.

_Someone else.._

It was _her. _

_Her_ cute giggles.

Did Emily know it was me? She would never let Alison speak to me like this.

Even if she didn't even know about my history with Alison.

She didn't know of all the things Alison did to me.

We hate each other so much and of course Alison knows about my crush on Emily.

She used it against me. Making my life a living hell.

Maybe she told Emily, maybe Emily wasn't the person I thought she was.

How could she do this to me? Her friendly kind mocha brown eyes crossed on mind. A_gain._

It was the way they could look right through my soul. Even in my imagination her eyes did.

No, she couldn't do anything wrong.

''No no give it back Ali!'' Emily yelled hysterically.

Her voice gave me goosebumps everywhere.

Sadness made its way though my body. When she called Alison by her nickname.

It was stupid. Most people called their friends by their nickname.

But it just hurt to hear how close they are.

''Emily?'' I whispered through the phone.

I tried to sound stronger then I didn't want to show my feelings.

But I could only whisper, All the strength had made its way out of my body.

Alison burst out in laughing when she heard me saying Emily's name.

She always know when you are at your _Weakest._ Even when my voice was the only sound from me. It was still like she could see the shining tears in my eyes.

''Don't cry pigskin, I'm sure Emily would love to hear about your 'little' obsession with her.''

My hands were shaking the tears were streaming from my eyes all over my face.

No, no no! Alison don't! Screamed a voice in my head. I didn't know what to do.

Her voice brought me back. Out of the sadness. Just for a few seconds..

''Ali don't be so mean, just.. what are you doing? I..I''

Emily moaned softly and not in a way she was hurt or didn't like it.

My heart broke in a million pieces when I realized it was Alison who made her moan.

''Em it's me!'' I cried into the phone, hoping she would get her mind back and stop Alison with whatever she is doing with Emily.

''she is busy Paige, you didn't hear?'' Every word Alison said cut in my heart.

Every second I wanted more and more to throw the phone through the window in my bedroom.

''Just stop Alison, she doesn't like you, she isn't gay.''

It was the first thing I said to her since this phone conversation started. I felt myself grow stronger, If I couldn't have Emily, Neither could Alison.

''Are you sure about that?'' And before my lips could respond with anger words,

Emily let out a longer and louder moan then the first one. ''Oh Alison don't ever stop.''

I was sure Alison moved the phone closer to Emily,

because her voice sounded crystal clear into my ear.

All my strength and confidence were gone in ten seconds.

''She is mine pigskin. Do you understand?''

And by that she hung up the phone and everything in the world became darker and darker.

* * *

**So, Paily, Emilison or someone else? Oh and did you see the Halloween episode? OMG**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I was very busy with school :( **

* * *

The sound of my mother baking her famous pancakes made it's way through my head. A moan escaped from my lips when I realized what time it was. The warmth of my bed was too good.

The soft thick covers covered her whole body, only exposing the light colored eyes from the girl. You couldn't see the color of them. It looked like there was a mummy in the bed instead of a girl.

I had to get up. So I could begin getting ready for the first day of my new school. I froze when the words crossed my mind. My new school. The nervous feeling I always got when I thought about school slowly became the master of my body, it had complete control of me. I shook my head furiously to lose the panic that took grip of me. It was a new chance, a start over, a new life. It would be fine.

I let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom to get my makeup and hair done.

It was hot outside. Logical, because it was still summer. Almost too perfect a day, green grass tickled under my feet when I walked with my lunch outside where I could take my pick out of the tables around the school.

The eyes of curious people burned holes into my back and began to reck my self esteem. The panic feeling grew again when some guys began to laugh right behind me. Were they laughing at me? My head turned around to see the guys who were laughing at a Youtube video. Probably a childish and stupid one. Did I just turned out to be paranoid? Suddenly a hand tapped softly on my shoulder. I jumped shocked at the unexpected touch of someone's hand on the bare skin of my shoulder. ''Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.'' A girl voice said. The girl who scared me walked in front of me.

* * *

Aria, Spencer and Hanna were all busy with a project for french, apparently it was really important, since they even skipped lunch for it. Thank god I wasn't in French class. I'm horrible at languages. I'm more a beta person, Spencer and me were the only two of our group who were in physics class. Alison wasn't at school. Again. She skipped school often, her parents didn't say or do anything about it.

My eyes searched through the bunch of people, looking for someone familiar. They stopped searching around and froze at a red haired girl standing in the corner, trying to make herself invisible.

She attracted me like my body was made of iron and she was a magnet. My legs walked automatic into her direction. How closer I came, the more beautiful her body seemed. My hand reached out for her shoulder. It was bare because she was wearing a khaki green tank top. She suddenly jumped away from me scared when my skin made contact with her's. It surprised me, she must have been deep in thought.

''Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.'' I quickly apologized. She turned around and so I could see her whole face. Her red curly hair fell around her face like flames. She had a round shaped head with little freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes were as gray as raining clouds when it was fall. She had long eyelashes that made me drown in them even more by the look of her eyes.

My eyes took the time to discover her face before they ended up at her lips. They were small but full and naturally pink colored. I still looked at them when they slowly moved away from each other, showing white teeth that formed a word. ''Hi.'' A red color made it's way onto my cheeks.

_ Did I stare longer at her than a straight girl would? Probably. Yes.._

I looked at my feet, embarrassed.

She grabbed my hand and shook it, before I got the chance to say something. ''I'm Autumn.''

of course. The name suited her perfectly.

She was autumn itself, with her red hair and her gray eyes.

She gave me a small smile and she hold her head a little curious like a begging puppy. While she looked me deeply into my eyes. She looked incredible cute.

''I...I'm Emily.'' I stuttered under my breath. She smiled and didn't take her eyes away from mine. It looked like she was doubting if she could trust me.

But why?

There was a short silence while we were just staring at each other. Her hand that took mine got me out of my thoughts. I smiled, she trusted me. ''Where are we going?'' I asked as I followed her steps. ''Away from here, there are too many people.'' Her smile fell and there was sadness and fear on her face when she said the last words. She quickly hide it away behind a new smile. Most people wouldn't noticed it, but I did. Because I hid my own feelings too. O_ther feelings..._

''what's wrong?'' I squeezed her hand and enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin in my hands. ''I..it..it doesn't matter, it was nothing.'' Her voice tumbled a bit and she looked nervously at a couple of boys.

What happened with her? Why did she act so strange? I'll find out who did this to her.

''come on, I know a silent place.'' There was a green little garden with a pond full of big gold fish. The school principle had a obsession with gardens. He built one right behind the school. Luckily not many people knew about it. My mom helped with building it, since she was good friends with the school principle. She told me where the garden was. I only ever went to the garden if I needed some silence to think or wanted to be alone. Autumn nodded relieved and quickly followed me.

It was beautiful in the summer, the cherry trees still had pink blossom on the branches and made long shadows on the grass. We walked over towards the bench in the middle of the garden. Neither of us spoke. After a while something wet fell onto my knee. I looked away from the pond to her face. Her gray eyes were watery and she quickly whipped the upcoming tears away with the back of her hand. My arms instinctively wrapped around her body and hugged her tight. Even though we didn't say much to each other, It feels like I have known her for a long time.

''Tell me, you can trust me.'' I whispered into her ear. Her body shivered. From my voice or from my words? Or from my arms that hugged her tightly? Maybe too tight.. I took my arms away and looked her into her eyes. ''Please.'' She slowly nodded and began to talk. ''It started at my old school, they did horrible things to me. Especially the boys. That's why I always act so nervous around boys.'' What she just said amazed me, I expected something else. How could she have been bullied? She was beautiful. ''It's alright, you can start over again.'' Her face literally lightened up by my words. ''You know, I have a feeling that I have already known you for a very long time.'' she smiled and I smiled back to her. ''Yeah, I have that feeling too.''

* * *

**Thanks Meghan for being my beta reader! :)**


End file.
